Hellsing AX prt 1
by the 1 earl of 1 pudding
Summary: Sir Integra hellsing is called over from her home in England to come over to Rome to assist Lady Caterina in a problem that AX can not handle on their own. Can these two iron willed women set aside their differences for humanities sake?


London england, is usually a dreery place. Covered in fog and continuosly over casted. It was what Ser Integra Hellsing knew. As she looked out her window at the warm sunny streets of Rome she was reminiscing about the home she would not see in a few weeks.  
>She sighed out of irritation, being ordered out, by the Vatican especially, did not make it on her happy list. Her family servant Walter even went as far as insisting that she wear a skirt suit. She kept switching her legs uncofrotably as if she didnt know the proper way to sit. She did know, she was raised to be one of the most proper ladies in England, she just didnt practicew what she was taught that often.<br>The plane had landed. Walter; in his usual black vest white collared shirt red tie and black slacks; grabbed their luggage from the wracks above their heads. "So shall we be on our way?," Walter asked.  
>Integra stood up quickly, like a child throwing a temper tantrum. "Yes," she spat, "Why does this trip have to be for a bloody two weeks?"<br>"Ah well The Cardinal requested a week because there is much to discuss and the Vatican can get quite busy," Walter made his way to the front of the plane.  
>The pilot approached Walter, "We are unloading your other luggage from the compartment below."<br>"Thank you very much," Walter was making his way out the door when the pilot stopped him.  
>"Um what would you like to do about him?" he pointed to the sleeping Frenchman in the back of the plane who had rudely propped his feet up on the seat in front of him.<br>Integra scoffed. She walked over to the Frenchman, who had a cowboy fat over his face to block out the sun. Walter insisted that everyone dressed up for at least the first day. The Frenchman usually wore cargo pants tucked into combat boots and a military jacket. Today he sported a forest green collared shirt and black blazer and slacks, but he had refused to remove his usual cowboy hat.  
>"Frenchman wake up we are here," Integra paused and when he didnt answer she said, "Dammit Pip wake up if I have to be in this heel hole so do you!" She then snatched the hat off his head.<br>Pip sat straight up in alert and reached for the side arm he usually kept with him. "Are there already?" he asked groggily.  
>"Yes now move your useless ass,"Integra stormed past Walter and the pilot out into the bright sunlight. Outside she saw the employees unloading the rest of their luggage and two large crates that carried The Hellsing Organization's most valuable treasures.<br>The crates held the vampires Alurcard and Seras Victoria. Integra watched the employees load the coffins into a rented truck that Pip would drive. They closed the back of the truck, Walter and Integra got into their own rented car and drove off to Vatican City.

Walter drove up to the tall iron gates of the Vatican Church where they were asked to give I.D. The men at the gate called inside to check for clearance. The gates opened and both Walter and Pip drove in. They were greeted by a man with brown hair and traditional priest garb. He lowered the pipe he was smoking from his mouth to say, "Hello welcome to The Vatican. My name is Father William, but everyone calls me Professor." He smiled and shook Integras hand.  
>"Pleased to meet you, I am Ser Integra Hellsing. When can I speak to the Cardinal?" Integra asked.<br>"Right to the point . Well the Cardinal has a very busy schedule. You have an appointment tomorrow," said Professor, "I heard you have some precious cargo. I will have some reliable men unload them and take them to some rooms we have prepared just for them."  
>"Thank you Father William," she said shrugging her over coat off and handing it to Walter.<br>"Please call me Professor."

Professor was leading Integra, walter and Pip down the hallways of The Vatican, pointing out the rooms they would need to know. "And this is the dinig hall," Professor opened the door to two other priests sitting in the room.  
>Both men had long brown hair. One had a goatee and the other lookes like he belonged in a prison with the way he carried himself and the look in his eyes. He even wore his garments slightly open.<br>Integra stared at the last one, she was a "proper" English woman and he was a hooligan.  
>"Ah Father Havel," Professor indicated to the man with the goatee. Father gave a small nod of the head and a gentle smile and gentle eyes to match, "Is this The Hellsing Organization?"<br>"Yes, This is Ser Integra, her Butler and advisor Walter, and then this gentleman is her guard Pip," Professor went around introducing them. Thats when his attention a was caught by the other man. "This man here is Father Leon."  
>The priest with his robes opened stood from his chair. "Nice to meet you." Leon smiled but the smile was lecherous and almost twisted. He put his hand out for Integra to shake.<br>Integra stared down at his extended hand but she didnt accept it, "Yes it's a pleasure. Shall we go to our rooms?" she turned to the Professor.  
>Leon stood there now looking slightly angry. "Well excuse me princess," Leon took his hand back and sat down in his chair.<br>Integra ignored his remark turned and walked out of the dining hall.

Professor opened the door to Integras room. It was deffinatley a less royal room she was used to. There was a bed with a canopy, window with curtains and a dresser with a mirrior and wash bowl. A small stool sat under the antique dresser.  
>"Right next to you on the right is Father Leon," the Professor was excusing himself.<br>"What that deviant is right next to me?" Integra asked with a tinge of anger in her voice.  
>"Thats right," Leon was in the hallway entering his room. He gave her a little wink and entered his room closing the door behind him.<br>The Professor laughed, "He's not quite what he seems."

Integra awoke the next morning, to Walter knocking on her door. He let himself in, "Good Morning Sir Integra," he closed the door, "your meeting with The Cardinal is in two hours." "Perfect more of the freak show," Integra grumbled getting out of her bed. "Is there anything else on the agenda for the day?" She pulled on her robe that was laying on her bed's bannister.  
>"We have tickets to go see an opera this evening and The Cardinal shall be joining us."<br>Integra rolled her eyes at this. She hated to socialize, let alone with anyone who had a title. People with title meant they were snobs and they thought they were above the rest of the population.

Dressed in her skirt suit, Integra made her way out to the outside patio, where she was told The Cardinal was waiting for her. She opened the double french doors to a lovely rose garden. The hedges were about three feet off the ground and they encricled a concrete patio. On that patio sat a white wrought iron table to seat two. The rose red unmbrella provided shade for an extravegant looking woman dressed in all red giant baby doll blonds curls that fell to her waist. She sat perfectly straight sipping coffee out of a porcelain cup. She had a newspaper in her hand, that was written in German and there was two other papers on the table; one in English and the other in French. When Integra approached the table she looked up and smiled. Her tea cup set on its saucer made a clinking noise and the news paper was set next to the pot and a bouquet of roses in a crystal vase.  
>"Sir Integra Hellsing I presume?" the woman was beautiful. Crystal blue eyes and red lips that smiled through and through.<br>"Yes I am," Integra took the chair opposite of the other woman, "I understand that you are The Cardianl?" "That is correct I am Cardinal Caterina," she gestured to the wraught iron table and the contents that it held, "plesae eat, we have a long day ahead of us you will need your strength."  
>The breakfast set before them consisted of delicously smelling strong coffee, on platters were warm cornetti (a form of Italian croissants), marmellata (different types of fruit jams that had pieces of fruit throughout), and pane ( a crusty bread that you put jams on).<br>Integra looked the table over she disliked coffee, she was an English woman and she wanted her morning tea. Her host was rude enough to forget that . "Excuse me but I would rather talk business, the sooner I can get home the better off I am." she crossed her arms over her chest trying to show just how unhappy she really felt.  
>"Ah there he is," Caterina was looking over Integra's shoulder. Integra turned around to see Father Havel carrying a tray with a tea pot and cup on it. "I am terribly sorry I must admit I did forget that people in England dont usually enjoy coffee. So I had FAther Havel make this for you last minute," she finished as Father Havel placed the tray on a clearing on the table.<br>"That is quite alright," Integra thanked Father Havel as he poured her a cup of tea.

"I do quite agree with you Sir Hellsing, we do need to discuss the matter at hand," Caterina leaned on the tabble with her elbows clasping her hands together and rested her chin on her hands, her eyes held a serious and almost haunted look to them. "It is true there have been corpses of humans appearing in the city, and yes they are covered head to toe in fur. Our labs have tested the fur and the results have all been the same. The type of fur they have been finding on these bodies belong to wolves. Someone is making artificial werewolves and evry 'experiment' they perform the human body can't take it and the human dies."


End file.
